


Unseen Secrets

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Based on a Instagram Roleplay, Better Now Than Tomorrow, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), I Didn't Do The Challenge Obviously, JuLance Challenge 2020, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Flirt and a Dork, M/M, Mermaid Au!, Merman Lance (Voltron), Procrastination Can Be Such A Pain, Runaway Lance (Voltron), This Was Suppose To Be Made Since The First Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Water was just water. It didn't held any secrets that man, or walkers, doesn't know anything about. Everyone can agree with that!Well, almost everyone. Keith Kogane, after finishing his second year of college, decided to take a break at a private summer home his mom recommended. It was an area that didn't any other person in sight, much to Keith's relief.So how did this naked man got here? With no one else around?ON HIATUS
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it was mentioned in the tags, this story was supposed to be posted at the beginning of the Julance 2020 Challenge. But, as always, procrastination thinks again!
> 
> But, hey! Better now than tomorrow (August 1).
> 
> Loosely based off a roleplay done through Instagram comes this Klance + Merman!AU creation. Hope you guys like it, because I plan to do all that I can for this story even with the challenge done tonight.
> 
> Enjoy!

The water was just water. 

The water was one of the surfaces of the world, along with the land. It holds a purpose in life to all living creatures – to the walkers, that found a way to remove the solid minerals within and consume it when confirmed clean and pure; as well, to its children, who lived below the surface as part of the ecosystem. Water was immortal; it lived long before the first-born walker was created. Although it may not bare any resemblance to the body of a walker, as a part of nature it was just as powerful as a god, even if they couldn’t see it through their own perspectives. 

Nature was always powerful than any living creature, let alone the walkers. The walkers can proclaim on their intelligence and creative minds, but that just fed the self-centered egos they had for themselves instead of others, including the water and its creatures. They released their toxic waste within it; along with causing drastic and fatal harm upon the creatures with either overfishing, or using them as a pawn for a ridiculous game to improve their pride, or even using their own technology that has them transport over the surface but also create such scars by the quick blades beneath the machinery. It did not matter how planned out or careful these walkers attempt to be, they were never the kings and queens of the water. They cannot control the waves, demand the fish for their lives, take whatever was upon the ocean floor as a priced accessory in belief it was an object, not a living being. They were walkers, and yet their technology believe they can rule all on land and sea. 

If water could laugh, it would on the irony whenever their precious and unsinkable creatures of ships were either laying sideways on the surface — or managed to be sunk into the deep depths below. All due to a long and open scrape at the side, thanks to an iceberg. 

Water was neutral, though. It can save a life, or end it. It can be leading one to the right trail, or leading them to the wrong one. It can be a playground, or a graveyard. A heaven, or a hell. With the land, it was a neutral necessary of the planet. It held no involvement of choosing side for it cannot choose. It held no favorites for it did not love, nor hate. It held no thoughts and opinions for its entire self was a mind. A mind that held memory, created and raised life, and was incapable to be physically broke. Untamable, but never broken. 

Water was just water. It always has and it always will be. 

No matter if it was a puddle made from the former downpour in a parking lot, a lake in the area of a children’s park where ducks swim and were fed with bread pieces, a river that has been named by a walker and lasted for centuries, or an ocean that continued to be corrupted by the active presence of either a ship or a storm. It was existing water. All the secrets it held were either by the history of fallen walkers with their creations, or what lies upon the sea animals and places upon the aquatic floor. The water itself was a treasure chest, not a being who hid it. 

That’s how it was, and can be considered a true fact that almost every walker can agree on. 

_Almost_. 

~~~~~ 

“Yes. Shiro, for the hundredth time, I’m fine. You’re acting as though I took a drive during that storm,” he spoke through his touchscreen phone, listening to the same concerning, and over-bearing, voice he grew up listening to. Shiro, as the older brother he was, meant well, but that doesn’t allow him to drive him up the wall at times. 

“ _Knowing you with that death trap_ ,” a deep and humored voice replied, “ _of course, I’d be worried._ ” 

Deep violet eyes playfully rolled, aware that the speaker on the other end couldn’t see it. “Just because I like speed, doesn’t mean that I’m crazy. I still want to live,” he joked, “and besides... I just got my hair washed.” 

Shiro let out a deep chuckle. He can practically feel the tension being released from that laugh. “ _Well, I’m just glad you had some excuse not to do something crazy. How is it over there, anyway?_ ” He asked, changing the subject. 

“Believe me when I say this, Shiro: you wouldn’t believe it unless you were here yourself. I still can’t believe this is even real, it’s just so amazing! It’s quiet, peaceful. You can barely see or hear any source of civilization from here.” 

“ _Must be quite the miracle worker if you’re this impressed. I don’t think I ever heard you this grateful, except on that agreement we made on buying that death trap as long it was through_ your _money._ ” 

He snorted then corrected, “Motorcycle, Shiro.” 

“ _Potato,_ _potahto._ ” 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” 

“ _There’s a lot of things that don’t make sense, and yet they’re done anyway._ ” Shiro then chuckled while he shrugged and purged his lips. He did have a point there. “ _So! It’s been three days already. Tell me, Keith. What’s it like?_ ” 

The said man immediately proceeded on the question. Unlike the shared and tolerable dorm, Keith was currently residing in a stable and comfy house, away from the hustle and bustle of the stress-bringing and energy-draining world that was civilization. 

Within the house held two bedrooms, two bathrooms attached to each, a half one (no bathtub) for guests to use, a connected kitchen and dining room, a living room Keith can bet would hold about a party of six, and even two or three more as it led to the attached, railed balcony. The home was a few inches off the ground, so both the front and back doors owned a small flight of stairs, about five steps each. Not only was the place comfortable, but the view the balcony held with pride was absolutely breathtaking. 

Feet away from the balcony, where Keith rested his arms and torso on the rail, was the breathtaking sight of a beach he would see in paintings. The beaches he personally saw were filled with loud and obnoxious people, speeding and honking cars as they passed behind it, and the occasional spotting of garbage anyone who attempt to push it away by having their hands make little waves, whether it was an empty plastic bottle, or the missing part of a forgotten toy, or even a tampon. Hopefully not used, like the last time. The beaches were more of trash heaps in water, and it both annoyed and sadden him on destroying such a natural work of nature. 

“Idiots,” he always claimed to himself. 

But this one, this beach in front of him, was unbelievable; he was so used to spotting various trashes in the green-blue water that he could swear that he somehow entered into a picture of this view. 

Here, there was no people. Not one person other than himself, without a single proof of existence in passing upon the flawless sand. And the water... He didn’t care about the evident salt within, he found this ocean hygienic and transparent than any of the water bottles he drank in his life. He still couldn’t believe how blue it was! A complete opposite from the sky above, and the green-blue water he noticed, so somewhere in between. It was a color that took his breath away. 

When Keith first saw it, immediately he got to work on painting it. He was aware that he couldn’t capture the beautiful, even if it was the exact sight of what he saw. But it didn’t matter, it was a work that he would regret on not doing the moment he had the chance. He even drew another portrait when the storm came, grasping in on the fierce and perilous of emotions and actions the water and storm created. Of course, that was a little detail he kept to himself. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Shiro then spoke when he was done, impressed. “ _It must that amazing; your artist voice is on a roll._ ” 

Keith rolled his eyes, but had a bit of pink on his cheeks. Ever since he got so passionate on art, he may have gained some sort of an “artist voice” — whenever he took in on the details, concepts, craftsmanship, emotions, and more on a work, or even on a subject inspired, it was as though he was a complete different person. It was at that moment Keith wasn’t the silent, distant, depressing-like young adult he usually was, but this poetic and accepting young trainee that has forgotten his sense of reality around him. 

There were times that even Keith couldn’t believe it was himself. He figured he sounded like an art critic. Or some art nerd, in a way. 

“Yeah, well, this place is amazing. I’m really grateful that I’m here, Shiro.” 

“ _Good, that’s really good, because I know how exhausted you have been, and you truly deserved to relax. I’ve been trying to get you to do so for so long that I’m a little_ _jealous_ _how one sight of nature can get you this easily relaxed in a short period of time._ ” 

“Nature works in the most mysterious of ways.” His expression was astonished in awe as he watched the perfection of nature do what it has done before he was born, and before man decided to be careless jackasses. His eyes witnessed the low waves, building up before laying down on the sand, damping it before returning back. A few birds flew above the roaring ocean, but weren’t seagulls, so they made no dive for fish in the water. The said aquatic animal, however, did pop out of the surface with its entire body before diving back in. 

The view was calm, lazy even, a complete opposite of last night. His mind grasped on the visual memories — the gray and overcast clouds, booming with thunder and cracking upon lightning to lightning. The sight of the water in a form of rapid dews, shooting down from the clouds like water bullets as they planted in the ocean, the sand, the grass in between, and the house. The dews, now absent, rolled down on the windows like tiny rivers, going in one direction with curves along the way. And the waves... Humongous. Terrifying. Unstoppable. Keith thought for a second that he should have checked up on the news if the storm was actually a hurricane nearby, but then recalled that it was going to be a massive thunderstorm, and massive it was. The water was still in its original bright blue, as if glowing instead of reflecting the darkness above; a contrast of colors that blended magnificently. _Nature’s yin and yang_ was the name of the art he finished after the storm was over. 

He captured every detail his mind could grab to place in the painting, but not one thing. It came in a flash like the lightning, he almost thought his mind was playing tricks on him. But he was sure he saw it. 

The spotting of a blue tail, sticking out of the surface before a wave pushed it back underneath. 

He never saw it a second time, and he didn’t think about it for long. 

“ _Yeah..._ ” Shiro’s voice broke him out of his memories. He almost forgot he was still on the phone. “ _Well, I don’t want to keep you any longer, away from your new relationship with nature. Curtis should be coming home from BJ’s soon, so I’ll bug him and you continue on relaxing, mister._ ” 

“Send my love to him and Mom,” Keith finished with a smile. 

“ _Will do._ ” 

They hung up, and Keith placed his phone aside. He took a large inhale through his nose, and out his mouth. There was not one hint of pollution from the burning gases of vehicles or garbage being made nearby. It was clean as it should be, since the beginning of its birth – the scents of sand and salt upon the beach. His eyes fluttered close when the cool breeze glided through the area, fluttering his hair and clothes, a red tank top and black shorts, to the side. 

“This place is truly amazing.” 

It wasn’t like Keith to show such recognition and wonder to anything. Throughout his years, he’d been a loner, an introvert of an outsider from the exasperation and idiocy of society’s people. The closest he got for a best friend was his brother, Shiro — as well, the closest he got for a father figure, as his biological one passed away when Keith was quite young. His mother had tendencies to travel a lot, so almost all of his memories involved himself and Shiro. Eventually, her travelling came to an end before his high school graduation, and have been residing at home ever since. It was that moment that became the mark of fixing their complicated relationship, and have become comfortably close ever since. 

His mother, Shiro, and later on Curtis, Shiro’s fiancé, were the only people he was close with. The rest of the world continued to be shut out from him, mostly due to dealing with former bullies during his youth. Keith remembered as if it happened not so long ago. How they taunted, annoyed, mocked him for not have a father. By saying he was lucky, but weak without his big brother around. It was one thing to make fun of him, but to involve his family into it... 

Long story short, there’s a reason why Keith has a history of school suspension in his permanent record. 

Along with the outside-of-school activity that has him the young and proud owner of a black belt. 

But, whenever there were times he didn’t dealt with bullies, and sometimes just bored out of his mind, he drew. It didn’t matter what it was, or who it was. He would just draw, and has been doing enough to choose art as his major when he goes to college. People, mostly family members, would suggest that he take up a “better” major instead, one that can actually achieve in life. What did they know? They only saw him once a year, twice the most, and they think just because he was a growing teenager, every teenager was the same and should follow the same path. And even if he did choose, what they believed, a “better” major, by the time he graduates college, the closest high-quality place he could get a job was at a restaurant with clean and spacious bathrooms. Or, at least, at a warehouse that has high quality procedures in the health and safety of adults, young and old, with good pay. 

He personally considered that as long he had a good and stable job, he could work on his talent until it becomes a success. Keith wasn’t one for fame and unlimited fortune, but just a fairness that can get him his own home with an office to work on his creations. Until then, he was relaxing. He just finished his second year of college, and was currently residing and relaxing for the current two weeks. By himself. At a beach house. 

As much as it sucked to not have his mother around, there were high advantages like this that makes him grateful to have such a successful mom. So successful that this house was one out of three vacation homes she owned, this one being her recommendation for him. 

He might have a hard time leaving this place once those two weeks were up, and he had to get back home. 

Keith’s right hand proceeded to get bent, stretching out the aches from his drawing earlier before the phone call. He was considered going back to it when he was done with the call, but with that view. With that ocean. 

When was the last time he swam? He thought as another wave hit shore. About four? Five years ago? 

As it pulled away, Keith felt as though it was pulling him along. Urging to follow. 

A few seconds passed as he watched. Then a smile came on his face. 

It felt nice to feel the breeze on his face, but it was better to have it touch his entire body, only covered by his red and black swim trunks. The last time he swam was at the pool, located at his complex’s clubhouse. Not once did he enter the beach’s waters, until now. 

His hair fluttered again, playing with the wind. His feet took in the warmth from both sand and water. It was a beautiful and peaceful day. He would have been a fool to ignore this perfect opportunity, especially with all his stress gone. College students weren’t as lucky as Keith was now; he can bet his roommate would be jealous if he ever told him about this place. It was in an isolated area, so he can understand why it wouldn't be contaminated. Otherwise, he’d be at home, lying in bed while sketching out of boredom. 

Stretching his arms over his head, feeling the little pops going up his spine, Keith then jogged towards the water, slowing down as it wrapped and headed up his body. Once it was at his waist, he dived right in. 

A person is allowed to have mixed feelings. One moment they want to do this, and then they change their minds and do that, instead. Keith was, of course, one of them, choosing to do anything that didn’t involve socializing. If there were multiple of people that were going to stay around, he either stay out of it or did the same but kept his distance. Far enough so that no one would spare a first glance over to him. This was entirely different, however, and even better. He didn’t have to avoid anyone other than any passing fish he didn’t want to disturb. There was no building of frustration and irritation on how loud and crazy a group or more of people were. It was just him and the untouched beauty of nature. 

Keith truly believed he was lucky. 

As he continued to swim about, heading up to the surface for air at random times, he got to see what he’d seen in videos, either programmed on the television or what was chosen online through YouTube. The viewing of coral, the active movement of sea creatures, the sunlight glowing at the surface. Cheesy as it sounded, he only thought of the truth — it was all so magical. 

His wrists were bare, so there was no underwater watch on either one to indicate how long he was in the ocean. It probably might have been longer than an hour, and as much as he enjoyed being underwater, he felt the urge to get out now to dry up. Once at the surface again, he laid himself still and chuckled as he let the waves moved his body to the shore. Despite how fast they were, the transport was slow but he didn’t mind. He began to walk after, knee deep when he started with satisfaction trailing inside and all over his body. 

He shook his head, whipping the excessive water out of his black hair, then stretched once more with a smile. “That felt great!” He told himself, his arms reaching over his head before twisting to one side. “I have got to swim—” 

He twisted the other way. 

And dread begun to fill his veins. 

“—more often...” His voice wavered into silence, along with his stretching as it was his primary focus anymore, nor was the water splashing at his ankles and feet. He wasn’t blind, he couldn’t fool himself. What was there was actually there. Imagination was powerful, but not in a physical sense. 

Besides, what reason did he have to imagine something like this? 

Upon the sandy shore, also damp and splashed by the saltwater waves, about seven feet from where Keith stood and froze... laid a body. 

A tan body with an athletic structure, short brown hair, something pink resting in the middle of the faced back—probably a scar, Keith told himself—and not one stitch of clothing. 

Head to toe, the back-facing Keith, was a naked man right before Keith’s widened eyes. 

Seconds passed as Keith stared at the body. He waited for anything to happen. Probably some sort of a prank that his family had come up with, to get rid of the stress he was having in college. But in a sick and twisted manner? Even Shiro wouldn’t agree to something like this, especially involving a naked man! The body was nowhere close to Curtis’ appearance, that’s for sure; he looked smaller, skinnier, and even with the hair soaked, the shade was lighter than Curtis’. Maybe there was a ship nearby, coming up to them at this very moment. But he didn’t hear any indication of other people’s arrivals. Just the roars and crashes of the waves as it continued to wet them. 

Keith and the naked man. 

A naked man.

 _Who wasn’t_ _moving_. 

That was the jumpstart in Keith’s mind, because without warning his feet started moving. First walking, cautious and careful as if expecting, but when there was none and a large wave soak the body, an inch of it dragging closer to the water, the walking became jogging. Once he was close, he fell to his knees, brushing against the back, and his hand grabbed the tan shoulder. It shook gently for a reaction. 

There was none. 

“Hey,” he then spoke. “Hey. Are you okay?” Keith waited for a response, or any noise other than the wave. For once, he wished for the waves to be quiet to hear it. There was none, and he became more urgent. His heart was speeding up, and his mind was coming up with negative thoughts. How did he get here? What can Keith do? Was he even alive? Would Keith have to go to jail for something he didn’t know or do? 

He shook his head, brushing off the thoughts. He furrowed his eyebrows, serious as his concentration in art and ignoring others. 

“Hey.” His voice spoke up, loud and clear. “Come on, man. Wake up! Can you hear me?” 

This time, he did hear something. 

His bushy eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and he had to bent down closer to hear it clearly. It wasn’t words, but mumbles escaping the thin lips of the body. That alone brought relief to Keith, sighing out the fear. 

The man was alive. 

He pulled back and turned to the head, only to blink in surprise. The man’s eyes were open. Not entirely, but just enough, for a few seconds, for Keith to see the eye color before the tan eyelids closed again, the head nudging further into the sand. A groan escaped from the closed lips, breaking Keith’s thoughts and had him get ready. 

“I don’t know where you’re from—” He got to work on scooping one arm under the knees and one arm under the torso before lifting him up. The body was surprisingly light, or it could be on the workouts Keith done. “—but this will be quite the story to tell back home.” 

For the first time ignoring the wave as it brushed against the back of his heels and ankles, Keith headed towards the house, also ignoring the cold shudder from his skin when the wind brushed against his damp body. His head whipped aside the wet strands in front of his face before glancing at the head, slightly bobbing at every step. 

He looked at the eyelids, and by the memories he can sense his artist self, getting attached almost immediately at the realization. A coincidence, he can consider, but the thought remained. 

Those blue eyes matched the color of the tail he saw last night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new comment = a punch/kick/tackle to procrastination, so I can focus and concentrate on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger finally woke up, but does things that had Keith wanting to call the cops faster. And then, ends up not doing so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months.
> 
> MONTHS SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER! I AM SO ASHAMED!
> 
> I didn't even noticed how much time has passed since this story was created! I am so sorry for everyone, who waited for a new upload already! I promise, I plan to become more active on this, and any story that comes upon my profile.
> 
> As for now, FINALLY, here's Chapter 2, and I hope you guys like it to be worth the wait.

The cell phone was thrown aside on the bed. The right side of the bed was weighted down by the frustrated Keith, sitting with his hands gripping his hair. He didn’t know what to do. Calling the police was an obvious choice, but what could he say? ‘ _Hello officer? I found a man, naked and unconscious on the beach shore and I don’t want to deal with him. Would you please come to the following address to pick him up, and I can be free of the burden? Thank you, and have a nice day._ ’ Even if he did say those exact words, straight from his thoughts, who would actually take them seriously? Heck, it could probably change things around—someone might assume _he_ was the one that did the imaginary harm on him. 

Of course. Why wouldn’t he make a problem he has no business in? 

With a sigh, he fell back on the bed, lifting a little in effect on disturbing the mattress until focusing entirely at the ceiling above him. 

Silence filled the room. It filled the entire house, actually. Normally, Keith would have accepted the wonderful soundless presence, but right now, it was driving him off the wall. Along with it would be the common choice of minding his business and doing whatever he wishes in his own personal bubble. Dealing with a now clothed and unconscious man he brought inside and placed on the couch was _not_ one of them! 

Alive, but still unconscious, and has been since this morning. 

Now mid-afternoon, passed lunch, and Keith wasn’t having it. The only good thing about all of this was that his family wasn’t involved in it. He shivered at the mere thought. 

Or, maybe it isn't a bad idea, Keith then thought. His mother would probably know what to do; she has done many things that she had no required learning skills in, and yet managed to succeed in the end upon a certain situation. It was Shiro he would be more concerned about. 

Before he could go further into his thoughts, his ear caught on a sound, his mind now blank. He waited, holding a breath for the sound to come back. And it did. 

A rustling, from the blanket he laid over the body. Then groans and slight creaks from the couch. Then another groan. One that didn’t come from the couch. 

Keith shot up from the bed, his eyes dizzy for a second before he calmed himself. Last thing he wanted was to startle the poor and confused man. 

Taking a breath to steady himself, he slowly walked over to the door and poked his head out of the open doorway. The man was, finally, awake as he looked around the living room. He was in the sitting position on one end of the couch, the blanket now covering his waist to the other end. Keith then noticed the navy-blue tank top he put on the man, with one of the straps now drooping over his bicep. He knew it would be a little big on him, or it could be the fact that he was quite long and thin. Either way, it was better than to leave him stark naked. 

Keith wouldn’t live it down. 

Timing was exact as Keith straightened up and the man looked down at the top, pinching and pulling at the cotton fabric in confusion, as if questioning where this shirt came from. Knowing it was time to face the reality, Keith knocked on the frame three times, and watched as the man lifted his head and faced his direction. 

Fear was immediate within those blue eyes. His hands grabbed the blanket and pulled up while positioning himself until he was a blanket bundle of insecurity, trying to make himself be small in one corner of the couch. Keith expected shouts, demands, and quick questions before he could even get a word in. Not this, not even for a second. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he assured, his palms out to show he meant no harm to the guy. What did he get himself into? Keith thought, while slowly leaving the doorway but instead of going towards the couch, as he noted the man flinching whenever he took a step forward, he went off to the side, heading towards the recliner. It was close to the couch, but it held a good distance for the man. Keith can confirm it as he watched a hint of tension be released once he sat down. 

He didn’t know what to do; the situation felt as if he was dealing with a lost child, not a young adult! And yet, there he was, slowly releasing himself from his bundle, all weary and cautious as he looked about the room once more, as if expecting something or someone else to pop out of nowhere. 

“Are, are you okay?” He asked, his voice gentle to avoid more startles. He got no answer, though. The man wasn’t even looking at him, he still looked about in the room. Maybe, the reality was starting to kick in? Keith figured. 

“Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?” 

Keith felt like an idiot at that point. Now would have been a good time to lay out some snacks for the guy; obviously the man would be hungry, he came from nowhere naked and unconscious for hours! Those blue eyes faced the couch, then to the blanket as his hand smoothed over the fabric. He noticed them widening a bit, as if _amazed_ by the feel. Weird... Keith can see the fear was fading, and curiosity was taking over. 

Keith kept going, a little cautious. 

“Do you, uh, live around here? Is there anyone I can... call...” Keith trailed off, his black bushy eyebrows furrowing when the curiosity turned into shock, a realization, as the brown hands of his touched and gripped on the top. He stared into space, a running of emotions passing his eyes that made it difficult for Keith to verify at least one. 

His eyebrows relaxed once the man finally made contact with him. His hands let go, and laid on his covered lap. He opened his mouth to speak, Keith unconsciously bending forward a bit. Finally, some answers. Where did you come from? Where were you last? Is there anyone around you can call? Do you need a phone to call them? 

Who are you? 

The mouth opened... 

Keith felt his stomach dropped. 

His own body stiffened. 

His eyes widened while his eyebrows rose to touch his hairline.

_What. The._ **_Hell?!_ **

Words came out, at least this guy thinks so, but they weren’t words. Not at all. 

From what he was gathering from the sounds, Keith couldn’t tell if he was trying to copy the sound of underwater forming bubbles, or was gurgling like what one would do with saltwater to clear their throat. Either way, it wasn’t English, or any language at that matter. And yet, that doesn’t seem to make the guy stop at… ‘talking’? And with his hands moving about, trying to project, it occurred to Keith on this man. 

He’s an absolute nut. 

Suddenly, calling the police was a very, _very_ high option. Better yet, a mandatory recommendation. He just scolded himself for leaving his phone in the bedroom, so why the man rambled on and on in whatever the heck he was saying, Keith cautiously got up from the chair, immediately setting coarse to the bedroom. 

This was not his strongest point. The police, or a mental facility was a better choice to deal with this nut. Or, probably all that saltwater had finally screwed up his head. It was pretty contaminated from the human waste; maybe it was karma telling humans how much trouble they have caused on the water, and how the effects were now. 

The guy was looking away from Keith, making it easy to cross the room and be close to the door, but the sound of the coffee table being banged made Keith pause and look back. Great, he’s moving, he thought, as the guy stood from the couch, revealing the gray shorts Keith also put on him, and was heading towards Keith. 

Well, attempting to come would be the correct description; he was struggling like a toddler, learning how to walk with a chance of falling forward on his face, or back on his butt. 

But that didn’t matter. Keith was just… this was all too confusing. First he was terrified, then he was open as a nut, and now he’s coming towards him like a duckling to his mama. Like, what the hell is going on in life?! 

“Stay back.” With a glare and his palms out, successfully making him stop, along with a curious dog’s expression with a head tilt. If he wasn’t freaked by the crazy antics earlier, Keith would actually considered it cute. 

He spoke in confusion before attempting to walk forward. Keith never felt more right on the word ‘attempt’ — one moment the guy was coming towards him, and the next thing they both knew Keith closed the gap between them and caught him in time when the guy tripped over the blanket tangled at his feet. 

The man draped over his forearms, clenching on what was closest on Keith. And thankfully none were inappropriate places. He sighed in relief, but the patience was running real thin. 

“Okay, you seriously need help,” he declared, helping him back on his feet and kicking the blanket off the ankles and feet. He held back showing a scowl, this time, and gave a fake smile as he continued, “And such better help is getting it from the police. Or even better: - decent mental facility! Where you get your own room, wonderful meals, and such thoughtful treatments to aid your needs. It would be wonderful! What do you say?” 

Keith wasn’t expecting an answer. He would have answered yes for him, then headed to the bedroom and call such figures. 

But he didn’t. He couldn’t. 

Not when he froze by his given answer. If it would be considered an answer. Or maybe a thank you for saving his fall. 

He couldn’t function on anything else but the hands grasping his neck, his thumbs on his jaw; the closeness between them that there was barely a centimeter as space; and the warm and soft lips pressed against his own. It was an innocent one, one that a child would do as a second-long peck. Nothing active or deep, like adult kisses were, and yet was just as mind-blowing to make Keith’s mind go entirely blank and freeze. 

It was when the guy pulled back, the emotion of gratitude in his eyes that Keith was when the line finally snapped. 

Without a care, he shoved the guy down, ignoring the hurt yelp released when landing hard on the floor while wiping his lips furiously with the back of his hand, and failing to make his pink blush disappear from his cheeks. If he actually imagined his first kiss, it most definitely would not turn out like this. 

“A-are you kidding me?!” He shouted. “What the hell is wrong with you?! You can’t just–Why would you—You know what? I don’t care. I don’t care anymore!” He declared, his palms out in defeat and frustration on holding back. How he would love to beat some senses in him, but he refused to be a part of this mess any longer. “I’m calling the cops, and getting your ass out of here!” 

He turned over towards the bedroom, practically marching as he stomped the ground. 

“Wait!” 

He paused, his eyebrows rose at the sudden _English_ call. 

“Please, let me explain.” 

In seconds, the anger returned to him as he looked over his shoulder. 

“Oh, _now_ you can understand English! Well, all the more reason to have easy communication with them. You’re out of here.” 

He entered the room and grabbed his phone, the guy following behind him. But he didn’t care. He was done. As the thumb easily dialed the three-digit number, he tried focusing himself to calm down as the call was picked up. 

“ _This is 911. What is your—_ ” 

“ _Ahh_ _!”_

Keith immediately pulled away, his hand letting go of his phone. Or what was his phone, as it was now a _floating liquid mass_ of metal and such. Such mass then turned into the familiar consuming liquid, transparent but also glowing blue as the bioluminescent phytoplankton at a certain beach’s shore at night. Floating in place for a few seconds was caught short; his purple eyes automatically followed the moving and flowing liquid until—Keith gasped, and his blood went cold. 

The man, with his irises glowing in the same color, had his hand out, the fingers wiggling and played with a small glow in between. _He_ had control of the mass; by the time it was placed on his palm, it bonded itself into a shape, changed color, and became solid on his palm. 

His phone flashed the Home Screen, the call never lasting. 

“I am sorry.” The English in his speech was as natural as to a native speaker. 

Keith’s eyes focused on the held phone, now terrified to look at the man’s face again. 

“But you left me no choice.” 

Keith tried to breathe, but he couldn’t. His throat closed up, his heart was racing as ever, and his mind was a bundle mess. He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t unseen what has been seen. He trembled when trying to move, forgetting how to function his legs and landed on the ground at his side. 

He had no blow to the head, but what he witnessed was the perfect blow to have him pass out in seconds. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

The first thing Keith noticed when waking up, was the transparent blue wavelength passing over his eyes. It felt light and cool to the touch, removing the ache in his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed at the third passing, mindful of the ache and his confusion. 

“What happened?” He muttered, and the waves stopped. Keith held back a whine; it felt so nice. 

“Good. You have awaken.” 

Hazy purple eyes searched until he found the source: the young stranger with concern. And his irises glowing. _Again…_ Everything immediately came back to him. The stranger waking up, curious and frightened. The strange noises he made to “speak”. Him following, tripping… kissing Keith. Then, when Keith tried to call the cops, he… he— 

“ _Waah!”_

Something as flailing about on the bed, ending up on the floor, and scrambling to one corner of the room was an image Keith wouldn’t dare himself in portraying. And yet, that was exactly what he did. He was petrified; his heart sped up once more like an active horse track, his eyes were bulging to the urge of popping out, his nails clawed on the wall’s dry paint, and his legs were brought up to his torso that he would refuse himself to breathe, or else his stomach would rise and push the legs away by a few centimeters. 

When was the last time he was this terrified? There was one time when he was young, he was afraid of a horror film he wasn’t allowed to see, and had nightmares for weeks—and the occasional light teasing from Shiro, that bastard. But even the fear for the film back then was nothing to compare. Even though the stranger himself wasn’t a terrifying, gruesome, and night dark monster that lived under his victims’ beds… what _human_ is capable to do what he did to his _phone?!_

Calling him some weirdo was definitely out the window, but he was strange enough to actually look more concern at Keith. His eyes no longer glowed, which made it a little easier for Keith to breathe. 

Has the tables turned? Now Keith was the one trying to make himself small, while this, this… being tried to comfort him. 

“Do not be afraid.” He stood up, but paused when Keith flinched at the movement. Yup, the tables definitely had turned. He would have scold himself, but the only thing on his mind was _Dangerous! Dangerous! Dangerous!_

The stranger seemed unsure how to approach, but eventually he sighed and sat back down on the bed’s side. 

“This was not how things were supposed to be,” he muttered, but was clear to hear over the still racing, but slowing down heartbeat. He ran his hand through his brown hair, messing it up further than before. His eyes held conflict and irritation, darted to the side instead of at Keith. His body was slouched forward, making an arch on his spine. His bent elbows rested on his thighs, and his hands crossed and dangled over his knees. 

For some reason, seeing such a natural position gave Keith a sense of grounding. His heart rate gained attention, having Keith accept breathing to calm himself silently. The grip on the wall loosened, bits of dry paint hiding underneath his fingernails. And while keeping an eye for any movement from the other, he inched his leg out at a time, until it was laid straight on the floor. The other leg followed as his body relaxed, but he kept caution for any wrong move. 

He was sure his knife was nearby, but he didn’t need it. 

For now, anyway. 

The stranger’s head dropped, let out a sigh that seemed dramatic to Keith, and soon plopped back entirely on the bed, the arms laid out straight at the sides. 

“You walkers are interesting to have something so soft and firm to touch. We don’t have something this back home,” the guy commented, his torso wiggling a bit to test the stability on the bed while his eyes focused entirely at the bare white ceiling. 

Keith slowly got up, keeping himself steady with the corner and staying there to keep distance between them. The guy didn’t seem to mind, or even notice as he tilted his head, messing the back of his hair, in curiosity at the ceiling. 

“How strange. You bear no carvings above your resting spot. No symbols, no marks, or even an explosion of color.” 

Keith blinked and raised an eyebrow. At one point, he caught the mention of color that had the artist in him a bit amused. It was tempting to paint a few areas in the summer home, but the idea was random and it wasn’t as if he was actually going to live here. But then, he got back to the rest of what he said that had him lost. Symbols? Marks? On the ceiling? 

What was the point in doing that? 

“To represent the owner of the room!” Keith blinked again, his eyebrows rose. Did he said it out loud? “It is to show who you are, where you come from, what family name you have, what life you plan to give…” The tan hands interlocked the fingers, resting flat over his stomach. “But then again, I do not know how you walkers choose to decorate your homes.” 

“…Right.” Keith was getting the vibe that whoever this man was can’t possibly be a threat towards his life. But once more, he wasn’t going to let his guard down. Years of doing so when isolated from the world can be easy as breathing. “Why do you keep saying that?” He then questioned. 

The guy brought his arms back, his elbows to hands now laying on the bed and propped his upper torso up. He faced with a child’s innocence and curiosity. “Say what?” 

“‘Walkers’. Like what is that?” 

“That’s what we call you land creatures.” 

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. What? “‘We’? Who’s ‘we’? In fact, who are you? _What_ are you?” He demanded, his arms crossing over his torso, his body straight and stiff as a soldier. 

The guy, now sensing the seriousness, began to sit up slow, and by how the fingers were playing on his lap and his eyes were now looking anywhere than his eyes, this was definitely a secret he wanted to keep to himself. Normally, Keith wouldn’t care for it to be his business, but it might as well be in this case since he was still not getting an answer. 

Was the guy part of some satanic cult? A witch that somehow unlocked abilities never done before? These bizarre thoughts would never come in mind, but everything this guy has done were no where near normal or natural to any human being. 

“Let me just remind you,” Keith started, stepping closer but still kept distance. “We both know that any excuse you could come up with will be entirely hopelessly. The—” His hands waved about in midair, representing the magic. “—things you done can’t be ignore so easily, so how about you cut any crap surfacing in mind, and give me a reason why I shouldn’t call the cops on you.” 

A tensed silence was made in the room. If it was possible, Keith’s dark glare could burn through the scalp at the side of his head he was staring at. His solid position had him easily spot the nervous shakes on the shoulders before the head lifted a little with the Adam’s apple bobbing, swallowing down a gulp. 

“I… I am called the sea’s child.” 

Keith can feel irritation starting to grow. But it stopped when he continued. 

“But to you walkers… I am a merman.” 

His glare lightened to a blank stare while straightening up from his degree bent position, seeming to be calm on the outside. On the inside, however, his heart was on Round 2 on the horse track. 

He was _what?_ He thought, but shook his head. He must not lose his guard now, and can’t let the sudden childish interest in him, one he didn’t even know still existed, reach the surface. 

“Very good excuse, but you have to do better than that.” 

He barely reacted when the guy looked at him. This may be the first time since he woke up that Keith see him angry. “It is true!” He defended. “I am what you call merman!” 

Keith nodded slowly. “Right. Sure. Very believable. Keep that up while I call the police; they could use a good laugh,” he deadpanned before searching and reaching for his phone near the pillow. Only for it to be snatched away, the irritation now returning just as quick. 

“Hey!” He turned to the guy, who was the one now setting distance between them. 

“You cannot tell anyone about me! And I cannot have you inform with… this strange, rectangular box.” He eyed at the touch phone like it was some alien device from outer space. 

“You wanna bet? Give it!” 

“No!” 

It became a cat and mouse game between them, with Keith giving chase after the stubborn idiot, who still held his phone while running around and jumping onto the furniture. How is it that the guy could barely walk before, and now moved like he was some sort of gymnast? It just irritated the college student further; every time he got close, the idiot managed to get away in seconds. 

But, Keith could only guess that while he was unconscious, the guy didn’t consider on picking up that floored blanket. 

By the time he stepped and turned on the soft and moveable surface, the guy found himself falling forward. Without giving a damn, could be due to the anger adrenaline, Keith threw himself forward and tackled him to the ground, ignoring the yelps and shouts escaping as he forced him over to his back and proceeded to grab his phone. 

“Ha!” Keith shouted, raising the phone in the air with success but was surprised when suddenly turned over; Keith was the one on his back at the floor with the guy pinned over him, grabbing his phone but Keith kept his grip. A tug-of-war over the phone had begun. 

This may be the most frustrating and embarrassing moment of Keith’s life. 

“Let go!” Keith shouted. 

“No! No one must know!” 

“Well, you’re a little too late for that! Besides, if you’re ‘all so powerful’, why not just wipe my memory and get out, huh?!” 

“I do not hold such ability!” 

Keith blinked at that. There were more? The focus returned when turned over again, Keith back on top. 

“Whatever! I’m still calling the cops, and there’s nothing you can do about it!” But before the guy can intervene, Keith suddenly bent forward until their faces were an inch apart. The sudden change of action had the tugging stopped, and the guy surprised when blue gain contact with serious purple irises. 

“I bet not one person were supposed to know what you can do. But you did it anyway, just to safe your ass. Don’t you get it? You went far, _too far_ , and you have to deal with the consequences, _freak_.” 

The closeness had Keith actually hear him caught off, shocked enough to have Keith get up and take his phone from the opposite’s grasp. Now then, Keith thought, turning to see his phone still good and on fifty percent. He went straight to the phone app, the dial numbers on display. He was already focused on the number nine. 

“Please.” 

His hand paused, the finger hovering over the nine. He didn’t face him, though, not seeing the guy sitting up with his head down in defeat, but he could hear the heartbreak and despair upon his now teary voice. 

“I… I am sorry.” The voice was half of a whisper, and half of volume. “I… I ran away from home, because… I was just so _tired_ , of everything that was going on. I just wanted to get away from it all… I never meant to interfere with your business, never meant to scare and disturb you. I promise, I _swear_ , I’ll leave you alone and never bother you again. Just please, _please!_ Don’t tell anyone! I’m begging you…!” 

He finally broke down and sobbed at the ground, exhausted and heartbroken as ever. 

So the guy made the choice to run away from home, and end up in this current position, Keith mentally stated. Already screwing up his freedom with idiotic actions and revealing a part of him that have him endangered further by being forced entertainment, if Keith was a money-obsessed circus owner. He was fully aware that all of this was his fault, but would rather run away than to face the consequences. He should have known better instead of being such a fool. 

And yet… 

Keith didn’t know why, but hearing him in such distress was becoming a challenge in his case. He stood like a statue, taking in on the heartbreak and distress and exhaustion from the guy’s sobs. But the opportunity was still there, right on his phone. He could call the police and get him out, even if it was done with him being dragged while kicking and screaming. 

He could pretend everything that has happened didn’t exist. He could continue on his summer with the relaxation and freedom he deserved. 

So why…? 

Why was there something in him, telling him not to? To turned off the app, to not tell anyone? 

His eyes stared at the screen, now dimmed from the lack of contact. He could do it… 

“ _Please_ …” 

“…” 

The screen went black. 

And the touch phone was placed gently on the coffee table; the decision was final. 

“Fine.” 

The guy gasped and looked up with hopeful, teary eyes. But he did cowered under Keith’s glare, darker if possible. 

“You can stay here until I have to return back home. Just so you can understand, this home is for temporary use for me; I don’t live here permanently, I’m here for a while until I can return home. At that time, you’re out as well. No coming with me at all, out once I’m gone. But, if you do anything, _anything_ to piss me off, your ass goes straight to the sea. Got it?” 

It was small, but Keith saw the nod upon the frightened being. 

As Keith began listing down where the guy will sleep (the couch), where the bathroom and kitchen were, and what not to do towards Keith and his belongings, a thought surfaced in mind that had him wanting to punch a wall. 

So much for a decent vacation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review! Let me know what you think!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

** Hey, Readers **

** I’m here to thank you for your participation in contributing to my story by viewing, reading, and commenting your thoughts on the creation. Unfortunately, I lost the inspiration to continue on this story, but I will not be deleting it. **

** As of now, until the motivation returns to me, this story will be on hiatus. **

** Thank you once again for showing interest, and I shall be patient for the day on continuing it. New projects will be placed in my Instagram, @purplemoonabove, if you wish to read more of my stories. **

** See you at the next post, **

** Purple Moon **


End file.
